A Birthday to Remember, A Love Till Forever
by The Epsilon Prophet
Summary: Since Sasuke left the Village to find Orochimaru, things between Ino and Sakura have gotten better. They are best friends. But now Sakura wants more than just her friend...she wants a lover. SakuxIno, Lemons, Could be very long if enough ppl like it


Chapter 1: On My Eighteenth Birthday

As Sakura opened her eyes, the blinding light of the morning made her have to squint to see. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light shining through the window, she looked at her alarm clock, which was flashing the time. As the clock's numbers became more visible Sakura realized it said 10:00 am.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Tsunade-sama for training an hour ago!" Sakura screamed!

Sakura flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Today was one of the most important days of her training, today was the day she got to try out her acquired healing techniques on the wounded ninja's that come into the Konaha Hospital. She'd would be working along side the Master Med-nin herself, Tsunade.

Sakura had worked with Tsunade before but not with actual people, only the occasional wounded animal: Birds, Cats, Fish, etc. Ironically this was also Sakura's 18th Birthday. Who knew she would spend it with Tsunade healing the wounded Ninja of the Village.

As Sakura stepped out of the shower, a knock at the door came.

"OH MY GOD! I BET THAT'S TSUNADE COMING TO RIP MY HEAD OFF!" Sakura said and rushed to get dressed.

Sakura pulled on her skin tight pants and zipped up her red outfit that was unmistakably Sakura's trademark.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the steps and to the door.

As she opened the door Sakura began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry im late Tsunade-sama, I didn't keep track of the ti-" Sakura stopped as she saw who was at the door.

"Say what?!" said the blond-haired girl standing in front of her.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Think I would forget your birthday? I came to celebrate with you!" Ino said with a smile.

"Oh..." Sakura said, "I have training with Tsunade today...I cant just not go. I'm already WAY late!"

**'OH COME ON! Would you rather spend a day with Ino doing something fun or curing sick people all day!?' **Inner-Sakura yelled.

'Not now! I have to show up so shut it!'

****

'WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT WANTING TO SPEND A DAY, YOUR BIRTHDAY REMIND YOU, WITH FRIENDS?!'

'I know I would rather hang out with Ino but I can't!' Sakura yelled back at her Inner-self.

"Umm...Sakura?" Ino said, "You still in this world our what?"

"Oh, sorry Ino but I cant, not today." Sakura said.

"Ok fine" Ino snarled, "But tonight I'm coming over and we are gonna celebrate dammit!"

"Fine, fine" Sakura said while laughing, "Tonight we celebrate that I'm one year closer to death!"

"Death or not you will celebrate!" Ino said and poked Sakura in the forehead.

"Ok but I HAVE to get going ok?! Bye!" Sakura yelled back as she rocketed by Ino.

Since Sasuke left the Village to find Orochimaru, things between Ino and Sakura have gotten better. They are never fighting anymore over Sasuke...well cause he is no longer there. Sakura and Ino have become the best of friends. And besides, It was so long ago that Sasuke left...years. But recently Sakura has ben noticing something about Ino...something that wasn't there before. A strange attraction to her...something she hasn't told Ino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rushed in the Hokage Building and ran past Shizune.

"Better hurry" Shizune warned as Sakura blew by, "She's in one of her moods again!"

"Thanks for the warning Shizune!" Sakura yelled back.

As Sakura Ran in the Hokage's office she noticed that Tsunade was staring straight at her with a vengeance.

"Tsun-" Sakura started but was cut off by the Hokage's voice, "When did it occur to you that I don't have ANYTHING better to do that wait for you? Hmm?!"

"Tsunade-sama, I am soo sorry!!! I know you have more matters to attend to but I didn't notice the time I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded.

"Well, I understand it's your birthday but that is no excuse to keep me waiting! I can't just lie around doing nothing all day waiting for you!" Tsunade yelled even though she wished she could do just that.

Sakura stared at Tsunade with the look of 'I don't know what else to say!'

"Well we've wasted enough time here" Tsunade said turning to look out the window, "We need to get to the hospital, apparently one of our ninja just came back badly injured..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Anyway, let's get going!" Yelled the blond med-nin.

****

'Ugh! Why didn't you just say that you wanted a day off?'

'You know, even if you are me, you are a pain in the ass!'

****

'Well that is an insult to yourself too! You aren't exactly the "perfect" person ether!'

'Oh shut up, I cant take you mouthing off anymore!'

Inner-Sakura said something back but Sakura just ignored her Inner-self. She needed to focus on training, and since this was on ninja from the village who's live would most likely be in her hands, she needed all attention on her task at hand.

When Sakura got to the hospital, who else would it be that was sooo hurt that he needed the Hokage herself to heal him other than Naruto!

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "What did you do this time?!"

"Hehehe, I kinda got carried away in training and messed myself up!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya was sitting on the edge of the window facing outside.

"Well he made his own Justu, but it has one nasty side effect...He can barely preform it." The Toad Sage said.

Naruto had been with Jiraiya, training after the fight with Sasuke. He had just recently came back from his years of vigorous training, and he trained so hard that he destroyed his last pair of cloths (his Orange and blue outfit) and had to get a new one. Even when Naruto is here he was constantly training.

"Man Naruto, you look like crap!!" a voice said from behind them.

Naruto looked behind Sakura to see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys!" Naruto said. He tried to rase his hand to wave but the pain in his arm hurt too much.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you too the bed, you little brat! You need more rest!" yelled Tsunade as she finished the treatment on him. Tsunade's hands were glowing with green chakra. The chakra covered Naruto's damaged hands and arms that were covered in scars and bruises.

"So Sakura, what have you been doing these past few weeks? I've been so busy with training I haven't really been around to see you." Naruto said as Tsunade was finishing her operation on his wounds.

**'I'll tell you what we've been doing! Healing stupid animals and never having any fun!!!' **Inner-Sakura yelled.

"She's been busy with her training. AND she hardly remembers her own birthday" Kiba said, trying to hint to Naruto of the occasion with a wide-eyed glare.

Naruto looked weirded out. "Ehh Kiba...why are you looking at me like that?" He said. Naruto was so oblivious...

"Well..um..is Sakura's Birthday today...." Hinata said with her soft voice.

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment then realized the message. "OHH Sakura Happy Birthday! Hehehe" Naruto obviously tried to cover up the fact he had forgotten the young med-nin's birthday.

Sakura sighed. "Its ok Naruto, I know you forgot.."

Naruto looked down. "Sakura...i..." Sakura left before he could finish.

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Man don't you know how NOT to screw up? Your never gonna win her over moron!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the hospital corridor and sighed. Not even her supposed friend Naruto had remembered...only Ino. She was a true friend. Of course she really cant hold it against him, he is always forgeting stuff.

**'Hey, at least Ino remembered...' **Inner-Sakura said.

'Yeah...hey thats right shes coming over tonight! I gotta get ready!!' Sakura yelled in her mind as she bolted out of the Hospital doors.

Sakura rushed in her house and quickly got out of her clothes and jumped in the shower. After she got out she quickly dried off her body and wrapped the towel over her body, covering her smooth breasts and had the towel hanging down about to her knees. She came into her room and quickly got dressed in jeans and a red tank-top. Around her own home the least she can do is relax and get some normal clothes on.

Just as she was finishing there was a knock at the door. 'Yay Ino's here' Sakura thought to herself. This had been the first time she and Ino had spent any real time together in quite a few weeks. Between training with Tsunade and the recent missions to the Land of Waves (1) she had barely any time.

Sakura opened the door and smiled at the beautiful eighteen year old blond in tight fitting jeans in a long purple shirt standing at her door. Even though they were in street clothes they both almost always wore their respective colors, red for Sakura and Purple for Ino.

"Hey there Birthday Girl! Looky at what I brought!" Ino said as she held up a bottle of red wine.

Sakura looked at the bottle. "How did you get this? Your not over 21 yet!"

Ino smiled and walked in. "Thats my little secret Saku-baby!" Ino laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura liked it when Ino called her that...though she would never admit it to Ino herself.

"Hey where are the glasses at?" Ino yelled back from the kitchen.

Sakura came into the Kitchen to see the Blond on a chair looking on the high shelves in the kitchen.

"I don't have wine glasses...I don't drink wine that much seeing as how I cant BUY IT!" Sakura joked.

Ino laughed and got down. "Fine, fine...we will use regular glasses...and those are.....where?"

Sakura giggled. "Bottom shelf to the right"

Ino grabbed two glasses and brought them to the couch and smiled. "Prepare yourself for a wild birthday Saku-baby!"

Sakura smiled. not even she knew just how wild it was gonna get...(2)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) No I am not explaining what happened at the Land of Waves. I just needed an excuse for Sakura not seeing Ino ok?! lol  
(2) Dont u love forshadowing?! Next chapter will get into more of ur lemons u pervs! lol**

**Plz Review...plz...the best is yet to come if u like it**


End file.
